Hush and Listen
by screwthestandard101
Summary: The story of how Sheena and Zelos became an 'item'. Sheena explains to her kids. [Very late present for ShadowW0lf]


(A/N: This one-shot is for my dear friend, Usagi, also known as ShadowW0lf. Thanks for being there for me and being a truly amazing friend! Merry Christmas!)

Pairing: Sheena/Zelos

A chorus of voices arose, as the pounding of little feet echoed throughout the house. Three small children pushed their way through the den door and into the fire lit room. A deep burgundy carpet and black armchair stood by the fire where three pillows sat.

A woman sat in the armchair, her legs folded politely, and a small smile upon her luscious lips. Raven tendrils fell softly into her eyes from a ponytail set back with chopsticks and a dress of lavender adorned her slim form.

"Mama!" said a small boy as he plopped himself on a pillow. Raven hair fell casually into honey brown eyes while tattered jeans and orange shirt clung to his small form.

"Yes my little one?" asked the woman, her smile broadening at the sight. She looked up and acknowledged the other two children who had made their way to the fire, sitting on their pillows.

"I think he wants a story, Aunt Sheena," said a girl. She had on a blue dress that contrasted nicely against ashen skin and bubblegum pink hair, braided along her back. Cerulean eyes turned upon Sheena and gave her a small smile. "It's Thursday, you always tell stories on Thursdays,"

"You're right." replied Sheena. "And does anyone know tonight's story?" Her eyes flicked to the third child sitting with his back leaning against the wall, the pillow supporting his head from colliding with the brick. "Probably another love story," He said with a roll of his icy eyes. Crimson hair stood lazily on end while a black t-shirt and blue jeans adorned his slim form.

Sheena's brow furrowed for a moment. "What if it isn't?"

Brian -as he was called- smirked. "Of course it's romance. That's all you ever tell,"

"If you get any mouthier, you won't listen at all," said the chieftess threateningly.

Brian glared at his mother but nodded, slumping back in defeat.

"I think your mother's stories are intriguing," replied the pink haired girl.

"Yeah," huffed Brian, "You would,"

"Be nice to Olivia, brat," Scolded Sheena.

"Mama?" questioned the smaller boy once again. "Is it story time yet?"

Sheena's gaze softened as she looked upon her youngest son. "Yes James," She replied softly, "It's time," The raven haired woman cleared her throat and the children snapped to attention. "Once upon a time…"

It was a cold and blustery day in December. Snow fell in sheets in the snowy city of Flanoir, and those used to its environment boldly ventured out of their homes to go on with their busy lives.

A frustrated woman pushed and jostled her way through the busy crowds that surged around her on the street, her ashen cheeks red from the cold and her hazel eyes narrowed. Her lips remained pursed, even as carolers sang their songs, trying to lift the sprits of the crowd.

Sheena pushed her way through these people too and ran furiously through the slush and ice until finally she came upon a drop off.

The teen stood breathless at the edge, watching as snow capped evergreens went for miles and miles below.

"You shouldn't be out here," said a voice and Sheena whipped around to face the intruder.

The stranger smiled as fiery locks fell into cerulean eyes and down his back. Only a fringe of pink armor could be soon through a long black jacket with a matching cloak. Its clasp was a red cruxis crystal, edged with gold that glimmered in the white settlement. "You could catch a cold," He offered her a weak smile before taking off the cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Sheena looked at it disdainfully, but accepted the small heat source with a small nod of thanks.

Zelos smiled warmly back at her, settling himself on a bench positioned at the edge. Sheena hesitated but finding no other seat, she carefully sat next to her friend.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Sheena asked a question that had been burning in the back of her mind. "How do you always know where I am?"

"Hm?" Zelos murmured as he stared at her through azure orbs, his pale cheeks dusting with a light pink. "You're not an easy woman to follow, I can tell you that," he muttered quietly, laughing slightly.

Sheena fought down a scowl, but smiled lightly. "Well, thank you," She sighed tiredly, her eyelids drooping slightly as fatigue finally starting to kick in. The chilling winter air gently caressed their faces and Sheena gave a slight shiver.

The redhead immediately looked over in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Normally Sheena would have pulled away. Maybe shouted an insult or two at him, but for the past few weeks, Zelos's company seemed very welcome by her, who usually wandered around alone. "Fine," she replied, giving him a small smile.

It was all very abrupt as the sun began to sink far below the horizon, casting orange and yellow hues upon the frigid white snow.

Sheena and Zelos both stood up, simply admiring the beautiful phenomenon as it unfolded before them.

Sheena smiled softly before turning her gaze to meet her red haired companion's, only to find Zelos's cerulean stare on her.

Sheena blushed, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she stared shyly back, slightly intimidated by the intenseness in the former Chosen's gaze.

Zelos slowly reached out a hand, gingerly tucking a strand of raven hair from the young ninja's face, before placing his hand lightly on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. His other hand made its way from the place by his side to gently cup her chin.

Before Sheena had time to react Zelos had pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. The raven haired woman smiled, wrapping her arms around Zelos's neck, and he around her waist, pulling her closer.

And as they parted, their eyes glazed over, the sun dropped behind the horizon, plunging them into darkness.

"The end," finished Sheena with a small smile.

James was the first to speak, his eyes wide with wonder. "So that's how you and Papa met?"

Sheena nodded her head smile still present as her gaze shifted to the grandfather clock by the hearth. "I think it's time for bed," she murmured quietly, eliciting groans from all three children.

"Boo!" said James loudly, before jumping up, only to have Sheena catch him. The young ninja smiled, placing a soft kiss to his temple before he scampered off in the direction of the stairs.

Olivia smiled brilliantly, her eyes gleaming. "That was wonderful, Aunt Sheena," she said, receiving a kiss on the nose, at which she giggled. She hugged the taller woman before running off to join James.

Only Brian was left, still standing idly by the stairs. Sheena looked at him curiously as a blush crept across her oldest son's face.

The red head exhaled deeply, before throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace. He released her a moment later, giving his mother a grin and walking off.

Sheena smiled after him, before her gaze shifted to the figure hidden within the shadows of the kitchen doorway.

The young ninja smiled, going to wrap her husband in a tight embrace. "Welcome home, Zelos," she whispered softly. "Welcome home,"

All for you, my friend. Merry 'late' Christmas!

Love always,

Iamme


End file.
